


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #7 - Makai Ouji

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [7]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is surprised that his Demon friends like to celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #7 - Makai Ouji

"William, what are you doing for Christmas?" Isaac asked innocently, only the be met with a dark glare that made him cower in fear. "What did I ask?!"

"You asked me what I am doing on a day that has been claimed as a holiday by a highly unscientific institution-"

"The church?"

"-which is just to mask up a very old heathen tradition to celebrate winter solstice because they wanted those savages who used to meander the fields here to adapt their believe? I'm not going to indulge into such a plebeian celebration!" William Twining explained passionately, making everybody around him frown and sigh.

"But isn't your butler working for the church?" Isaac prodded further, because he couldn't believe that anybody in their right mind wouldn't find celebrating Christmas at this time of the year appealing. "Surely you must have gone to the church on Christmas every year, right?"

"I did, but now that I am the master of the Twining household, I have decided I don't need to do that anymore," William boasted and started to laugh a little.

Of course his 'flatmates' had a whole different opinion on that.

As soon as he came home for the winter break - a fact that he welcomed, having a few days off studying to slack off and just be like wanted to - he found that his house had been taken over by the people that called themselves demons and seemed to have nothing else to do but to get on his nerves.

They had hijacked his house, brought in a huge tree and decorated it with what little Christmas ornaments they could find, but also anything else that looked remotely like decorations. So he did not only find stars make out of straw or wood on that tree, but also pieces of clothing, weird stones and paper pieces among lots and lots of sweets strewn everywhere, probably courtesy of Sytry, who was so fond of sweets that it wasn't even remotely funny anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" William bellowed as he realized that not only the tree had been decorated, but all of his house. There were weird items everywhere and it didn't only look highly unscientific but it was also highly unsightly and pretty much disgusting and he did not want such things in his house.

"William!" Dantalion greeted him. "Sytry found out about this Christmas tradition you humans have and once he found out that it was the time when you eat lots of sweets-"

"I know, you couldn't stop him anymore! But couldn't you have done so before?! Look at this mess! And what is Christmas to you anyhow? It's a Christian celebration which doesn't even have anything to do with you guys!"

"Oh, is it really?" Dantalion asked, scratching his chin in thought. "I thought it pretty much overlapped with winter solstice, which we celebrate since it's the darkest day of the year."

William just started at him long and hard. "Really."

"Yeah."

"...I really can't believe you guys," William sighed, exasperated. He knew that he wouldn't win against this, not with how many people were in his house right then, who had no idea of what Christmas was but seemed to want to celebrate it anyway. "Do what you want, but don't get me involved," he dismissed them and swore to hide himself in his room until New Years was over.

"Oh, William, leaving so early?" 

Of course he had to run into Astaroth of all people. How the hell was he supposed to refuse her marvelous... eyes?

"Y-yeah," he mumbled, and tried to look anywhere but her. Eyes. "Christmas doesn't really interest me."

"Really? But all the humans seem to be so very interested in it," she replied, putting her hands in her hips.

"That's because they're all materialistic bastards," William grumbled and sighed. "It doesn't concern me, so I'll be leaving now. Bye!"

He walked a few steps, but was held back by a firm hand on the back of his collar. "You're not going anywhere," Astaroth cooed. "We're all here for your sake, so you're not going to get away so easily. If we're celebrating Christmas you're coming with us and you better enjoy yourself! Now get into the kitchen with that butler of yours and bake some cookies for Sytry! And teach Lamia how to do it, too!"

"O-oi! You're not going to tell me what I have to do! You're not my mom or anything!" William protested, but he was unable to resist the force that pushed him towards the kitchen.

"Hurry!" Astaroth bellowed and all he could really do then was to cower and give in.

Once he was out of earshot, the female demon crossed her arms under her chest and smirked to herself. "And you better have fun," she added softly, looking up at Dantalion as he stood next to her.

"Do you think this was the right thing to do?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah... he's always so stuck up on his believes, he needs to have some fun once in a while," the demon explained with a soft smile around his lips.

"...This is not Salomon you're looking at, is it?" she asked suddenly and saw him turn quite a nice shade of red that made her laugh.

"Don't answer that, it's okay! Hahaha! Now get into the kitchen yourself, you hear me?!"

"Y-yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aww yis, writing strong female characters telling a bunch of guys to get in the kitchen! Awesome! :D


End file.
